1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a network device, in particular, to a method for controlling a multi-port Network Interface Card (NIC) in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional NIC usually has a single NIC port. When a server adopts an Intel 82576 dual-port NIC, the NIC of this kind is a device having two functions being Function 0 and Function 1, in which each function controls one of the two NIC ports of the NIC. If a user needs to control one of the two NIC ports of the dual-port NIC, the user needs to enter an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) of the NIC under an operating system through tools provided by Intel, finds an address of controlling the NIC port, and controls the single NIC port. Therefore, the operation of the existing technology is complex.